


well, fuck

by CaffeineNCupcakes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Basically akira walks in on ryuji getting off to him and helped, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I was drunk when i finished this, M/M, Partial Nudity, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineNCupcakes/pseuds/CaffeineNCupcakes
Summary: Ryuji has a crush on akira and relieves himself of his fantasies, with a surprise.





	well, fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, kinda wrote this on my phone???? I haven't written in ages because I was working

Akira and Ryuji were tired after the long day spent in their studies, finals, and other experimental portions of college life.

The blonde had followed Akira home and as he stepped upstairs from the cafe, he walked like a zombie over to Akira’s bed and flopped on the sheets. His back hit the soft sheets and he rolled over into the pillow.

“Fuck….I’m tired as shit, dude.” His voice was muffled in the pillow as his back was turned to Akira. The black haired boy sat on the side on the bed and stared at his friend awkwardly.

“That’s...my bed.” He couldn't help the anxiety in his being as he was used to being seen as some criminal by most of the school and his only real confidence was in his Joker costume.

“So? I can’t lay here for a solid minute?” Ryuji _needed_ to sleep. However Akira, much like the cat he reminded Ryuji of, was being stubborn.

Maybe he needed some ideas planted into his head.

Ryuji turned over, wrapping his arms around the middle of Akira’s waist, pulling towards him. The squeak of surprise that emitted from the male as he rolled on top of Ryuji was different from most sounds the black haired boy would make.

Fuck.

The blonde stared at the boy sitting on his torso now as he had picked himself up. His lips were being bitten by his teeth, slightly wet from just being licked, shallow breaths filling his chest as he stared intently into the for once calm face of Ryuji.

“G-Get off actually...ugh…” Ryuji squirmed underneath Akira, causing a jolt of friction down south that he didn't expect for a thousand years. This pulled a low throaty moan from deep within.

He needed Akira off of him before things got any more awkward than they actually were. (If that were possible he didn't wish to know how that worked.)

He pushed back, pushing the male off of him successfully and actually getting up before he realized he had one issue. In his pants.

Ryuji had a noticeable boner that sure as hell wasn’t going to go away.

“Hey dude, I need to go get some homework done, so I’ll be outta here.” He attempted lying, starting to pick his backpack up off the floor.

Akira stopped him. “You always copy your homework from me, so what's the rush if I haven’t done my homework yet?”

Well shit, not all options will work in this situation.

Ryuji kept himself turned away from Akira, facing the wall as he spoke.

“I’m really tired, let me go home.” He whined, even making sure to exaggerate a yawn.

Finally when Akira shook his head, calling him an idiot, he opened the door and let him out. Tiredness arrived in a wave around him as he yawned and tried to keep his eyes open.

This was really bad. He had to now walk to his own house with this…”problem” of his.

As he arrived home, his mind was swirling with ideas and images of what he just saw. Akira being messed up, glasses askew, being mind fucked from the mouth down. 

Oh shit.

Ryuji walked to his room, dropping everything on the floor, his ass hitting the bed immediately. His skin tingled as he removed his shirt and pants, letting them hang off his ankle, hand already flying to his boxers which were tight against his heated sweating skin.

His palm worked the quickly hardening flesh as he imagined the weight and heat of Akira's bubble butt grinding on his boner. Fuck, if only.

Akira would slowly remove his boxers, tongue following his fluid gentle movements with a perfect precision. His fingers would pull back the foreskin, slick with precum, that dazzling tongue coming out to circle on the red, hardened skin.

His hips squirmed as the dream continued, gasping out the male's given name.

The black haired male would then make sure that he was comfortable before going further, taking more of the other male's cock into his mouth, deep throating it completely. Just to give the idea before he would remove his mouth from the area, leaning up to Ryuji's mouth where he'd start by giving soft kisses, letting his dried bitten lips flutter for a second. 

Then he'd go back at it, tongue bursting between those lips. Akira’s tongue would cause a jolt in pleasure to Ryuji. His hips rocked upwards, connecting to the friction that would undoubtedly be there. Tongues fought in a twisted battle of dominance where Ryuji was trying to be on top but failing to do so. He felt a tight grip around his wrists holding him down as the tongue slipped out of his mouth.

“The fuck you doing?” He struggled a bit as he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. Akira.

Before he could even finish his sentence there was a smack on his inner thigh. Grabbing him out of his dream and actually staring at Akira.

Um.

This.

Was.

Not.

Good.

“U-Uh….how long you been standing there?” Ryuji was more than embarrassed that Akira had seen his dick, Akira was standing in his room while he was jerking off to him.

“....About long enough to know you’ve been saying my name over and over while jerkin’ your dick.” Was the simple answer as he stood closer to the blonde.

“If you really got that hot and bothered earlier,” There was a pause as he got into Ryuji’s space, their lips barely a hair apart. “You should. Have. Told. Me.”

The blonde for once couldn’t speak as he leaned forward letting their lips touch for real, only to be pushed back as his hand on his cock was covered by Akira’s. He squirmed, his space being invaded by the smell of the other phantom thief.

“I’m going to make you feel amazing.” He leaned over to the sensitive bit of Ryuji’s neck, his tongue running over the sweaty skin and leaving it cool, and waiting for more.

Ryuji went ridgid, reaching and trying to smack Akira away, but all he was met with was his wrist being pressed against the wall.

Fuck.

He felt his cock swell up, blood rushing to the area and out of his face, the rush causing him to be lightheaded. He already felt amazing, what was more?

Akira nuzzled the usually loudmouth blonde’s neck, pushing his nose against his ear.

“You down for some relief?”

Ryuji felt goosebumps rising to his skin once again as his face tingled with warmth, just imagining all the amazing things that would happen if he said yes.

“...Y-Yes...Please.”

His answer was gasped as his cock was already hard, pulsating and _dripping_ precum. He needed relief and soon.

Akira's calming fingers wrapped around Ryuji's cock, stroking at a moderate pace. The sudden change from being untouched and starving for _something_ or **anything** to finally getting what he needed threw the blonde for a whirlwind as he tried controlling his breathing and his moans but of course it was all for no reason as he moaned anyway. Fuck, that felt amazing. He was already getting close and could feel his body twitching, stomach muscles tightening. Oh fuck.

"C-Close...dude...god." He whimpered out, being nothing less than a dog at that point in time, but a slave to Akira's calming fingers.

The bespeckled boy let loose a soft chuckle under his breath as he moved his hands faster.

"Then cum, skull."

Ryuji was really thrown for a loop as he felt his hips jerk up, vision going white and seeing stars. He was leaking all over Akira's hand and groaning to himself. 

Once he opened his eyes, he felt his lips being captured by warm yet chapped lips. Oh. 

"Yo...thanks dude." He shrugged, reaching for his clothes as he was able to now that the other had gotten off of him.

_"Get a room next time, or maybe leave me out of this, joker." ___

__Morgana's voice echoed throughout the room from Akira's bag and ryuji's entire face turned red._ _

__"WHY THE FUCK IS THAT CAT HERE!!!?!"_ _


End file.
